


The joys of cooking

by MiriRainbowitz



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, animal voyeurism, awkward breakfast handjobs, cameos by bar beans!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, how Birdy, Lizard, and Juno got to watch Chris and Zach have sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	The joys of cooking

Zach stretched luxuriously, blinking the sleep out of his eyes as he slowly moved out of the bed. He spent a brief second wondering where Chris was, but the sounds and smells coming from the kitchen indicated that Chris was making breakfast.

_Awesome_ , Zach thought and ambled to the kitchen. He had formed some vague thoughts about sneaking up on Chris, but the sight of Chris actually cooking, handling 3 different pans, sent blood rushing to his cock. There was just something about the _way_ Chris was using his hands, the deft flicks of his wrists, the stroking motion he was using on the handle of one of the pans…

He and Chris had _wore themselves out_ last night, but Zach was still getting turned on by Chris cooking right now, and what he needed for Chris to give him a handjob.

“Chris,” Zach growled out, his voice still rough from sleep, and Chris turned around to see Zach in all of his naked, aroused glory. 

“How are you even- clearly you want me to take care of that?” Chris asked.

“If you wouldn’t mind,” Zach replied, his voice slightly needy. Chris sighed, but put down the pans and stalked over to Zach. He licked his lips and started to sink to his knees, but Zach protested, “No- your hands.”

Chris looked a bit incredulous, before a calculating look crossed his face. “My _hands_ , huh?” he asked. “Why my hands?” As he talked, one of his hands danced lightly up and down Zach’s cock, the other gently touching his balls.

Zach felt his cheeks flame in a brief surge of humiliation. “The way you were cooking,” he muttered.

Chris took the hand on his cock away, making Zach let out a small keen at the loss of contact. “What was that? I couldn’t hear you,” he said.

“The way you were cooking,” Zach enunciated. “I just-”

“Good to know,” Chris interrupted, gripping Zach tightly. His other hand started to move gently but firmly over and around Zach’s balls, and Zach’s head fell back against the wall.

As Chris continued to work on him, Zach’s gaze got caught on- well, on a lizard with a red ribbon on its tail, eyeing them with interest evident in its gaze through the window 6 feet away from them. 

_Don’t be ridiculous_ , Zach thought as Chris did something completely amazing with the hand on his cock. _No way is a_ lizard _watching Chris giving me a handjob_.

And yet, when he turned back to the window, he nearly jumped in shock, because the lizard was scrambling up the neck of a tall bird with a ladybug on its beak. When it reached the top of the bird’s head, it perched there and turned its attention back to Chris and Zach. With a growing sense of creeped-out-ness, Zach realized the bird and ladybug also seemed to be looking at him and Chris.

Zach wasn’t into to voyeurism- even accidental animal voyeurism- so he managed to say, “Chris, can we- somewhere else?”

“What’s wrong?” Chris asked.

“Them,” Zach replied, jerking his head towards where the bird, lizard, and ladybug were watching.

“And why are you paying attention to them when you should be paying attention to _me_?” Chris asked as his hand suddenly shifted from caressing Zach’s balls to circling his hole. A single slick finger pushed inside, moving around until it hit Zach’s prostate, and Zach let out a yell as any and all thoughts of animal voyeurs slipped his mind.

An indeterminate amount of time later- although it was probably about a minute- Zach came with a shouted “ _Chris!_ ” and slid to the floor. 

A few seconds after Zach sat, Chris got up and walked over to the stove. “Uh, Zach? Everything’s, uh, burned.”

Zach sighed. “As much as I’m sure I would have loved- whatever you were making- regular breakfast will do just fine,” he replied, then heaved himself up with a groan. A movement out of the corner of his eye made him turn his head, only to see the bird take off, with the lizard still on its head and the ladybug probably still on its beak.

_Just forget about the animal voyeurs_ , Zach thought at he grabbed his cereal. This morning was still going pretty well.


End file.
